


I Really Care

by orphan_account



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, S1E22 Postcards From the Edge, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Really Care

"-because I really care about you too, Walter."

It took all Walter had not to open his eyes and smile at Paige, but it had also taken all he had to not fall asleep until she had come back in.

So when she finally leaned away from him, Walter fell into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.


End file.
